Summer Visit
by power31312
Summary: Harry's aunt and Uncle have died and Harry is sent to live with the one person he has always had a crush on. Draco Malfoy.
1. Summer's Beginning

Harry looks up at the looming entrance of Malfoy Manor. He would be staying here until school started and Dudley would now be living with his Aunt Marge. Petunia and Vernon had recently been killed in a car crash and for the summer the Weasleys were in Romania visiting Charlie. Narcissa had been the only one willing to take Harry into her home.

"Harry," Narcissa greets him before he even rings the doorbell.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call, me Narcissa. Well, don't stand outside and freeze to death."

Harry slowly walks inside, dragging his trunk and Hedwig with, as Narcissa stands aside.

"Draco!" Narcissa calls to her son, who immediately comes down the stairs.

"What, mother?"

"Show Harry to his room, Draco," she says in a you-had-better-be-nice-to-him-or-you'll-regret-it voice.

"Fine, whatever," Draco picks up Hedwig's cage and begins to walk up the stairs, "Coming, Potter?"

Harry picks up an end of his trunk and drags it up the stairs admiring everything that he can see.

"Where are you, Malfoy?" Harry calls out when he reaches the top of the stairs.

"Second room on your left."

Harry sighs and drags his trunk into the bedroom. He gasps when he sees how big it is.

"I'm almost certain that mum changed the sheets and she's going to want to have supper as soon as father gets home. I would wear something nice if I were you and please close your mouth."

Harry quickly closes his mouth, "I'll try to remember that."

Draco nods and leaves the room. Harry slightly smiles at the fact that he gets to spend a whole summer with Draco Malfoy before falling back on his bed and falling asleep.

Harry wakes up and jumps off of his bed when he realizes that it's dark. He leaves his room as he hears music coming from a room down the hall. He opens the already partially opened door and gasps loudly when he sees a completely naked Draco dancing and singing to "Wild Thing."

"Bloody Hell, Potter!" Malfoy yells as he sees Harry in the doorway.

Harry quickly shuts the door and leans against the wall, trying to get the image out of his head. Draco walks out of his room a couple of minutes later wearing pants, but no shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

"I was going to ask what time dinner was at."

"It's at 7:30. Tell me something, Potter. Do you always walk in doors without knocking?" Draco asks folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Harry waiting for an answer.

When Harry is unable to answer, Draco sighs, "Look, Potter, don't go poking into rooms around my house. My father won't take kindly to it and you could find yourself with a missing Quidditch arm."

"Why do you care?" Harry asks, amazed.

Draco glares at him for a moment then sighs again, "Because my mom told me to be nice."

"If you say so, Malfoy."

"Go get dressed, Potter. Dinner's soon."

Harry turns and walks to his room, so that he can change into a dress shirt.

"So, Potter, how long are you planning on keeping up rent here?"

Lucius asks.

Harry holds back his temper, "About two and a half months."

"Well, that's good. I hope you enjoy your stay. It's nice to have you as a guest." Narcissa replies, then glares at Lucius, "Be good," she warns.

A silence follows as the meal goes on and the only sounds made are the forks on the plates. Draco breaks the silence by asking Harry a question.

"What classes are you expecting at school this year, Potter?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replies hesitantly, then continues, "The usual. I'm curious about the Defense against Dark Arts teacher, though."

"Yeah, look at the ones we've had these past few years."

They share a moment of friendly laughter until Lucius clears his throat, "Excuse me," he says and leaves the room, walking loudly up the stairs.

Harry winces as he hears the door upstairs slam.

"Ignore him, Harry," Narcissa says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!"

Harry looks around the dark room and gasps as he glances at the figure with piercing red eyes, which was no doubt Voldemort.

"I said to get up, Harry Potter."

Harry places a hand on his burning scar and shakily starts to stand up. As he is standing, his arm hits something in the dark, cutting it open.

"What do you want?" Harry whispers.

"What have I always wanted?"

Voldemort places a bony finger on Harry's scar making Harry yell in pain.

"Wake up! Bloody hell, Potter! Wake up!"

Harry sits up in bed as he hears Draco yelling at him.

"Stop bloody shouting, Malfoy. I'm not deaf. Why did you feel the urge to wake me up?"

"You were screaming like a wounded owl. What are you trying to wake the whole house up?"

"I didn't realize that I was yelling."

"Potter!" Draco exclaims.

"What, now?"

"You're bleeding all over my mum's sheets."

"What?" Harry asks, looking down at his arm and just now feeling the pain radiating from it.

"Damn it, Potter, get up!" Draco commands the boy-who-lived, "And hold your arm out."

(A/N: Harry does not wear anything to bed and Draco is only wearing boxers.)

"I'm not getting up."

"I don't care what you wear to bed, Potter."

"Good for you, but I'm still not getting up."

"Oh, does whittle Potty wear tighty whities to bed?"

"No, but I'm not getting up," Harry says, his face reddening.

Draco sighs, "Look, Potter, that cut needs to be cleaned and bandaged. When you were flailing around in your sleep, you stupidly hit the side of the desk and cut your arm, and since you've already bled on mum's sheets, I need to clean them before she wakes up."

Harry looks at him strangely, "Why before she wakes up?"

"Because it will lighten the work she has to do. So, get up."

"No."

"Bloody hell, Potter," Draco disappears from the room and returns with bandages, hot water, and salve for the cut, "Show me your arm."

Harry pulls his hurt arm to his chest, "I can do it myself."

Exasperated, Draco yanks Harry's arm over and starts cleaning it, "You can't do it with one arm so I'll do it."

As he pours some hot water on the cut, Harry winces. Draco leans down and softly blows on the cut hardly noticing when Harry stiffens. Draco finishes cleaning the cut and winds the bandage around Harry's arm.

Harry pulls his arm out of Draco's grip, "Thank you, Draco."

"Since when did it become Draco?"

"Would you rather me walk around here calling you Malfoy all summer?"

"I guess not. I need to wash your sheets. I'll go and get you some more."

Draco leaves the room and Harry quickly grabs his pants from beside his bed, trying to hurry up and put them on. Draco walks back into the room and watches as Harry tries to button his jeans.

"Having difficulties?"

"No," Harry murmurs, still fighting with his jeans button.

"Okay," Draco says, and pulls the bloody sheets off the bed before putting the new ones on.

"Why don't you use magic?"

"No point."

"Ah-Hah!" Harry yells as he finally gets his pants buttoned.

"Harry! My parents are sleeping," Draco scolds.

"Sorry," Harry whispers, "Forgot…listen…thanks for waking me up and I'm sorry for bleeding on your mum's sheets."

"No need to apologize, Harry. Everyone has nightmares."

"Even you?" Harry questions.

Draco stiffens, "Yes, even me and we'll leave it at that."

Draco walks out of the room and Harry watches him leave, looking oh so good.

"Touchy subject," Harry says aloud as Draco's door shuts. He shuts his own door and changes into a pair of boxers and slips into his new clean sheets.

"I wonder if my time spent here will be as time consuming," he wonders as he falls asleep.

Next Morning

Harry wakes up and walks downstairs not even bothering to get dressed.

"Nice look on you, Harry, but I think I prefer the pants look myself," Draco says, trying not to laugh.

Harry blushes as he realizes what he's wearing and runs back upstairs, before coming back a few minutes later fully clothed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just be glad that my mum wasn't home. You would've scarred her for life," Draco says laughing.

Harry reddens and sits down at the table where breakfast food is already laid out.

"I forgot you had houseelves."

"Houseelves? Harry, I can cook too, you know."

Harry chokes on his food, "You cooked this?"

"Yes, when I get bored, I cook," Draco says sitting down across from his housemate.

"Well, I guess even the most notorious villain has his qualities."

"Notorious villain, big words, Harry."

"I think they're just too big for you, Draco. Maybe you should study more," Harry says sarcastically.

"I expand my vocabulary just talking to you. Besides, studying is a bore. It's much more fun to study people."

"Well, actually it depends on the person you're studying and how you study them."

"You mean like studying you," Draco comments raising his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asks, choking on his juice.

"You seem to interest me. Though I can't figure out why."

"You don't want me autograph, do you?" Harry asks, smiling.

Draco frowns, "No, you're missing the point."

"So, what is the point?" Harry asks, buttering a piece of toast.

"If you can't figure it out, then I'm certainly not going to tell you," Draco says standing up from the table and leaving the room.

"Hey!" Harry exclaims, dropping his piece of toast and following Draco.

Harry catches up with him on the stairs and grabs the seventeen-year-old's arm, turning him around to face Harry.

"Don't touch me unless you're willing for it to turn into something more," Draco says pulling his arm from Harry and continuing up the stairs. Harry stands shocked for a few minutes before going to his room and pulling out his quill, ink, and parchment.

_Dear Ron,_

How's your visit in Romania going? Is Charlie letting you near any of the dragons like you wanted? I'm doing surprisingly well for staying with the Malfoys. Narcissa and Draco are acting okay towards me and Lucius has barely said two words. Can't wait to see you Hermione at the beginning of term. Write me back and tell me what's going on.

_Harry Potter_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stands after watching Hedwig fly away with the letter. He shakes his head and walks into Draco's room, not even bothering to knock.

"What did you mean?"

"What, Harry?"

"That thing you said on the stairs. What did you mean?"

"You need to figure it out yourself. You won't always get the answer by asking politely."

"I can try though," Harry replies, grinning.

Draco steps closer to him and closer, "You might want to leave, Harry," he says taking another step closer and making Harry's grin become replaced by a wary look.

"Why?" Harry asks, backing up as well.

Draco growls as Harry backs into the wall and places his hand beside Harry's head, "Why did you have to move in here?" he asks, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry moans into Draco's mouth, but then pushes him away, realizing who he is and what's happening.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry cries, clapping a hand over his mouth, hiding part of his blush and his lips.

Draco sighs, "So, we're back to "Malfoy" now, Harry?"

"Well, well, you're the one who kissed me."

"And tell me that you didn't want it or enjoy it."

"……"

"See? You enjoy studying me as much as I enjoy studying you."

"You're imagining things, Malfoy."

"And you didn't answer when I asked if you didn't like it. So, I don't think that it's my imagination conjuring up mirages," Draco says smirking, once again trapping Harry to the wall.

This time Harry doesn't give Draco a chance to make a move. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to Draco's. Without hesitation, Draco moans and slips his hand into Harry's hair to pull him close and deepen the kiss. Harry's hands roam over Draco's back, seeming to have a mind of their own. Pulling away, Harry tries to speak, "Draco, we…"

Draco puts his finger to Harry's lips, "We want, Harry? My parents are gone and we're just kissing. What bad thing could possibly happen?" he asks before resuming his exploration of Harry's mouth and body. Harry responds immediately, as Draco presses his arousal against him, groaning and nibbling Draco's lip. Draco pulls away as his owl flies in through his open window.

"I knew I should have closed that thing."

He takes the letter off of the owl's leg and she flies to her cage in the corner.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your father and I have been called away to this meeting in… The location doesn't much matter. It seems that we will be gone longer than anticipated. We won't be returning for the minimum of two weeks. Make sure that you make Harry feel at home. I don't want to return home and have him hiding in a corner scared to death. Understand? Hugs and Kisses._

_Love always_

_ Mother_

"Don't worry mother. I will definitely make Harry feel at home."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I have a couple of friends helping me so, it's going to go a little differently then planned. Sorry. _Caro:_ means dear in Italian.)

Draco places the letter on his desk and turns back towards Harry.

"What did the letter say?" Harry asks, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Nothing important," Draco answers, capturing Harry's lips in his.

"I don't really think that I believe you," Harry says, pulling away for a second.

"It was from my mum. They're not supposed to be home right away. Okay, _caro_?"

"What's right away?"

"Does it really matter, Harry?"

"No, I guess not. Hey, Draco… How about a game of Quidditch?"

"With just two people?"

"Two seekers."

"Are you ready to lose?"

Harry smirks, "I haven't lost against you yet, bring it on."

Draco shakes his head and grins, "Yet, being the key word there, Harry."

He starts walking out of the room, "Meet me outside in five."

Draco pushes Harry down on Draco's bed, kissing him. He pulls away from Harry's lips to trail kisses down his jaw.

"Draco," Harry bursts out, suddenly.

"What?" He asks, kissing Harry's nose.

"I'm hungry," Harry says, laughing.

Draco feigns annoyance, "First you beat me at Quidditch now you want me to feed you, jeez. Come on and I'll fix you something," he says, getting up and walking out of the room.

Harry gets off of the bed with a smug grin and follows Draco down to the kitchen, "So, what are you making?"

"Me? Cook? No, Harry, I'm not bored," Draco says, pulling the Gryffindor over for a quick kiss, "You're keeping me occupied."

"Well, what are you fixing up then?" Harry asks with a wide grin.

"I don't know. How does heated up pizza sound?" Draco asks, peering inside the fridge.

He moans as Harry wraps his arms around his waist and begins to kiss his neck, "Sounds fine to me."

A crack sounds in the living room and the boys jump apart.

"I'm home!" Narcissa calls through the large manor.

Draco smiles and pulls out a box of pizza from the fridge. Harry stares at the top of the box, 'Mark's Pizza-To-Go'.

"Is there a wizard pizza shop too?"

"Sort of, but they make pizzas the muggle way, because they taste better that way. We don't tell my father that though."

"My lips are sealed."

"Where are you boys?"

"In the kitchen, Mum."

Narcissa walks into the kitchen and smiles at the boys.

"I thought you weren't going to be home for two weeks."

"Your father decided to stay and told me to come back. Plus, I couldn't much stay around him any longer. What have you boys been up to?"

Harry turns his head to hide his blush and Draco grins.

"Nothing much, Mum. Just getting to know each other a bit."

Narcissa smiles again and spots the pizza, "Good choice, son. I'm hungry. Let's heat that up and go ahead and eat. Harry, dear, what did you do to your arm?"

"I just hurt myself, but I'm fine now," Harry sticks his hand in his pocket and stares out the window.

Draco announces that the pizza's ready and everyone crowds around the box.

"I'm going to go up to my room. I'm expecting a letter from Ron. If you need me you know where I'll be," He says looking up at Draco.

"Why the change of heart about Harry? I thought you two didn't get along?" Narcissa questions Draco as soon as Harry is out of hearing range.

"We have more in common than I thought we did. For example, our passion for Quidditch," Draco smiles as he recalls the mid-air kiss he and Harry shared, "I think I'll go and see what Harry's doing."

"Oh, no you don't. You come and help with these dishes. And no magic!" Narcissa says, pointing to the three plates.

"Yes, mum," Draco says, obediently.

Harry stares at the ceiling of his room, when an owl obscures his vision.

"Hedwig! Good to see you girl."

She nibbles his finger affectionately and holds her leg out, with the letter from Ron.

Dear Harry,

Are you serious? The Malfoys are actually being nice to you? I'm sorry you have to be stuck with them because of us. Charlie isn't letting me near the dragons. He says it's too dangerous for me. Hermione is freaking out and wants to hear from you. So, I would write to her. She's getting mean in her letters. Don't know why she just can't write you herself. I got to go…Mum's hollering for dinner and I think I heard another explosion from Fred and George's room.

Ron

Harry smiles and pulls two pieces of parchment out for replies.

Dear Ron,

Yes, believingly enough Narcissa and Draco are being nice. I haven't seen enough of Lucius to know how he feels about me, but I'm sure he would rather lick his house-elf than look after me. Don't worry about Hermione, because I'm writing a letter to her as soon as I finish this one. Write me back I want to know everything that's happening. P.S. Sorry you're not able to get near the dragons, but Charlie's probably doing it because they have Norbert in there. Remember what he did to you?

Harry Potter

He rolls up the parchment and turns to the other.

Dear Hermione,

Hey, What have you been doing? Ron told me to owl you, because you were biting his head off. Why didn't you just owl me yourself? I would've known faster. Tell me what's been going on and when are you and Ron finally going to get together? I'm sort of desperate for some information Hermione. Send Hedwig back **soon**.

With love,

Harry Potter

He also rolls up this parchment and attaches both to Hedwig's leg.

Draco puts the last of the dishes in the cabinet and looks at his mom.

"Can I go now, Mum?"  
"Yes, you can go now, Draco," Narcissa smiles as Draco leaves the room to head upstairs to a sleeping Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco leans down over a sleeping Harry.

"Wake up, Harry," he whispers seductively in his ear.

Harry opens his eyes slowly as he turns to face Draco, "At least I'm not flailing around this time," he says grinning.

"Yea, and I'm glad for that. I'd hate to have to pin you down," Draco says leaning down to kiss Harry greedily for a few moments.

Harry groans when Draco pulls away and tries to pull him back towards him.

"Patience, Harry, love," Draco says smirking and pulling his shirt over his head, "You look so much better without your glasses."

"I'm glad you noticed they were gone."

"When did you get rid of them?"

"The beginning of the summer."

Draco smiles and leans down, kissing him. He waits a few minutes before tracing Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry opens his mouth obediently to give Draco entrance.

"Get down here," Harry says breathlessly, pulling Draco down on the bed before resuming to kiss him.

They don't here the door slowly open as a house-elf enters the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir…" The House-elf mumbles, shielding his eyes.

"Jeez, that's a turn-off," Draco mumbles, "What do you want?" he asks the house-elf.

Harry leans up and kisses Draco before turning to the house-elf, "Don't mind him and bring us some snacks, please."

"Yes, sir, young master," the house-elf says running out of the room.

Draco turns back to Harry, "You shouldn't be nice to them. They get very attached and could visit you at school."

"I've noticed," Harry grumbles, "But you should still try and treat them with some respect."

"They're below us."

"Try to say something like that around, Hermione."

"Granger supports House-elves? Why?"

"She thinks that they are mistreated and stuff."

"No, they're not. Unless my father's around," Draco says with a grin.

Harry laughs and pulls Draco down for a kiss.

"Sir, here are the snacks you asked for," says the house-elf timidly.

Harry laughs again and pulls away from Draco, "Thanks," he says and sits up, picking up a cheese Danish.

"You can go now," Draco says to the house-elf.

"Yes, sir, right away," the house-elf says, putting down the platter of snacks and leaving.

Draco wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind and begins to kiss his neck.

Harry groans in response, "Draco, I'm trying to eat," he whines.

"So, am I," Draco states, "Besides you just ate a little while ago. Come on."

Harry laughs and pushes him away, starting a small game of chase. He opens the door and runs down the hall. Looking back, he glimpses Draco close behind him with a smirk on his face. As soon as Harry turns his head back forward he trips over a thing that resembles a Jack Russell Terrier with a forked tail.

"His name is Caine," Draco says catching up to Harry, "He's a Curp."

The dog-like animal begins to eat Harry's abandoned Cheese Danish. Draco smiles at Caine before jumping on top of Harry, kissing him.

"We're in the hallway, Draco. Shouldn't we move?"

"No one should be coming up my mum stays in the living room until late at night."

"Do you really want to take that chance, Draco?"

"Well, there are a dozen rooms in this house…and there's a lock on every one so…let's go find one."

Walking down the hallway, they open each door making sure to avoid Draco's parents room. Harry walks into a large room decorated in red and black.

"Draco, come and see this room," Harry calls out before stepping into the bathroom, where there is a large pool-like bathtub filled with water.

Draco enters the room and wraps his arms around Harry, "It's perfect," he spots the bath and grins evilly, "Want to take a bath together?"

"Why not? I mean the water is already there," Harry says, turning and kissing him.

"I'll be back. I have to lock the door," Draco says walking off for a few moments.

Harry pulls his own shirt off and is about to remove his pants when a thought hits him and he changes his mind. He rolls up his pant's legs and sits next to the tub with his feet in the water.

"Hey, I thought we were going to take a bath," Draco says, confused.

"We were, but I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, we did just realize our feelings for each other and taking a bath with each other would be a huge step…that I'm not sure I'm ready to take," Harry looks into the water and kicks his feet a bit.

"Hey, I'm not going to force anything on you, okay. I just don't want you to hate me for the way I feel about you," Draco admits, lacing his fingers with Harry's. Harry squeezes his hand.

"Well, I surely don't hate you, Draco," he says kissing him lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wakes up, looking at Draco sleeping next to him. Draco groans feeling his lover's gaze on him and opens one eye, "Don't do that," he says grumpily.

"What?"

"Stare at me when I'm sleeping."

"Sorry, Draco," he says sheepishly.

Draco smiles to himself and opens his other eye, pulling Harry into his arms, "I don't mind that much, you know," he says giving Harry a peck on the lips before closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Harry smiles contently for a second, "Draco?"

Harry lays there waiting for a reply, "What?" came his reply after a few seconds.

"I have to pee and you're kinda squeezing me really tight."

"So go pee," Draco says releasing his hold on the boy and turning on his side away from Harry.

Harry chuckles to himself before getting up to go to the bathroom. As he walks back into the bedroom he smies at Draco's sleeping form before leaning over the boy, "Draco… Drakie…. Wake up."

"I don't wanna," Draco grumbles and rolls onto his other side.

"But you promised to take me to the movies today. It's already one and the movie starts at four."

"But that leaves three hours and I can apparate."

"But I want to get there early, so that we get good seats and plus the previews are the best part of the show."

"Fine, I can't believe I actually agreed to this," Draco mumbles opening his eyes again, "But I guess if it's making you happy."

Harry smiles at Draco's words before getting impatient, "Come on, get up. If you're not out of this bed then I'll sic your snake on you," Harry warns looking over at the reptile in it's case.

Draco sighs and rolls off of the bed, swaying on his still tired legs, "I'm up, geez. Like anyone could sleep with you nagging them. You shouldn't even be able to tell my snake what to do."

"But that's why I'm a parseltongue, so that when my boyfriend doesn't do what I want him to, I have a little extra motivation."

"Do you talk to her regulary?"

"Yeah, when I want to. I guess it's not really that often actually. Now put some clothes on so we can head to town."

"What movie are we even going to see?"

"It's a choice between _Brokeback Mountain_ or _Ghost Rider._"

"_Brokeback Mountain,_" Draco answers placing a kiss on Harry's lips.

The Movies

Draco wraps an arm around Harry pulling him closer so that Harry can lean against him.

"How are you liking the movie?" Harry asks quietly.

"I like it, but watching is nothing like actually doing the stuff," Draco whispers back before kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

"So, you are ready to actually do that?"

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?" Draco asks curiously, pulling Harry even closer to his body.

Harry looks at him for a second, "Yeah, of course I am," he says making his statement none the truer when he runs his hand down Draco's pants, rubbing the flesh there.

Draco moans loudly and elicits shushes from the people around them. He leans into Harry and kisses him while removing his hand, "Not here. We have all day after the movie."

"Or we could just skip the rest of the movie."

"After you bitched to get me here, no way. We're finishing this movie."

Harry pouts before placing one last kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "Too bad. I'll have to wait," he says turning back to the screen.

After the movie

"So, are we going back to the house or do you have something else that you want to do in town?"

"Definitely going back to the house," Draco replies.

Harry smiles and follows Draco through the crowd of people to a clearing where they could apparate back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry moans into Draco's mouth as they run into Harry's closed door. Harry reaches his hand around clasping the handle and turning it making them fall backwards into the bedroom. Harry laughs from his position underneath Draco on the floor, not noticing Hedwig until she gives a loud hoot from across the room. Harry pushes Draco to the sdie before getting up and taking the letters from his owl.

Dear Harry,

Sorry that I haven't had a chance to write to you, but studying has taken up most of my free time. I wrote mainly because I wanted to make sure that Mr. Malfoy wasn't mistreating you. No word on You-know-who and nothing much is going on around here. Well, I have to get back to my report. Hope to here from you soon.

Love always and keep safe,

Hermione.

P.S. How's your little crush on Draoc going? I know it must be hard since you're always around him now. Keep me posted.

Harry folds up the letter as he finishes reading it and reaches for the other one that he had set to the side.

Dear Harry,

That's a new development. I'm glad you're not miserable and thank you for getting Hermione off my back. Is she writing you now? The ministry thinks that You-know-who might be somewhere in Egypt, but according to dad they have yet to follow up with the reports. Write me back soon.

Ron

"Are you going to write them back?" Draco asks lying his head on Harry's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Not right now. There's other things to do that sound more inviting," Harry replies turning in Draco's arms and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, "I think I'm falling hard for you," he whispers against Draco's lips.

"Well, Harry, from the way you've acted at school these past years, I never would have known. Which kinda scares me," Draco says backing off a little.

"Why would that scare you?" Harry questions curiously, backing completely out of arms length from Draco.

Draco thinks about how to word his feelings for a second, "It won't be too long before we're back in school, Harry, and our feelings for each other are obviously not what others think they are. They're not even what we thought that they were. I mean is this just a fling or are you willing to continue it into the school year?"

"It hurts me to know that you think I'm that type of person," Harry says quietly avoiding Draco's eyes, "And yet it doesn't surprise me at all. Now I've got some letters to reply to. If you don't mind," he adds looking towards the door.

"I didn't mean to sound that way, Harry," Draco says quickly not wanting them to leave each other angry, "I just want to to understand what I'm saying."

"Oh, I understand," Harry replies hotly gently pushing Draco out the door, "I understand perfectly," he finishes slamming the door in Draco's face.

"Harry, don't do this. I really didn't mean it to sound that way."

Harry ignores Draco's words and instead sits down at the small desk in his room and pulls some parchment and ink to him, starting on his letters.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco knocks on Harry's door a few hours later, after making some dinner, "Are you going to talk to me, Harry? I made dinner."

Harry opens the door enough to see Draco, "No."

"You have to eat at some time, Harry."

"That's what you think," Harry says closing the door again, "Don't forget that I used to live with the Dursleys."

"Come on now, Harry. I care about you and you know it. I'm just afraid that things will go back to the way they were before and we'll argue and pretend that we hate each other when al we want is to be together. I don't want to do that. I don't want to be alone. Please open the door," Draco says feeling like a moron talking to a door, but his words have an affect and Harry opens the door slightly.

Draco looks into the room before pushing the door open, when he realizes that Harrys not even behind the door. He looks at Harry who is now sprawled across the bed looking up at the ceiling, before he goes and sits in the chair across the room.

"Why would you even think that I would do something like that?" Harry asks quietly after a few moments of sitting in silence.

"Because everyone thinks that we hate each other and if we go back to school and everyone sees us being all lovey-dovey on each other, it'll raise some questions."

"So what? We deal with it if it happens. I'm very aware that we have a lot more influence at that school than you know."

Draco gets up and sits on the edge of the bed still not touching Harry, "Maybe you're right, Harry, but do you really trust the people at the school?"

"Not all of them, but most. I mean all they can do is make comments and judge."

"But do you want to be judged all day long every where that you go?"

"It's better than not talking to you."

Draco sighs, "If you think that the rumors aren't going to bug you. Come on let's go get some dinner. Plus we need to get some sleep so that we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, since mum and dad aren't going to be back."

Harry nods and follows Draco downstairs for dinner. They eat dinner without any words, just savoring the taste of the food.

"Are you going to make me go to bed all by myself?" Draco asks as he's washing the dishes.

"Yes, because like you mentioned earlier. We need to get some sleep," Harry replies leaning against the counter beside the sink, "And I want to torture you just a little."

"You're a cruel, cruel boy," Draco says wiping his hands off with a dish towel and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the boy close to him.

"I know this," Harry says giving Draco a peck on the lips, "No one's ever said it to me before though."

"Well, now you have," Draco says smiling at the boy, "And I don't think I'm going to give you your present anymore."

"That's such a threat that I think I might just ignore it," Harry says unwrapping himself from Draco's arms and starting towards the stairs, "Now come on and lets go to bed before you make me forget about being mad at you."

"Fine, but I'll be back in your room later tonight."

Harry smiles, "I'll expect it," he says following up the stairs as Draco follows him, "Or else I don't know you," he says stopping at his door.

Draco cocks his head at the boy, "You should be more demanding more often. I'ts really sexy."

"Go," Harry says pushing the boy down the hall, "Or else I'm just going to give in and you're going to end up staying here."

"But that's what I'm good for. Making you want to invite me into your room."

"I think I can find a few other things that you're good for," Harry says kissing Draco quickly before going into his room and closing the door.

(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here, but since I've been writing such short chapters,so I'm going to include more in here also.)

Morning

Harry moans as Draco tickles his chin, "Go away," he says swatting at Draco's hand.

"Oh, come on, Harry. After all the fun that we had last night, you want me to leave now?" Draco teases tugging gently on the sheets wrapped around Harry's lower body.

Harry groans and tries to roll over, but Draco blocks his way. He leans down and whispers something into Harry's ear making Harry open his eyes and look at the Draco, "Where did we go last night?" he asks kinda shoked that he didn't remember going anywhere.

"A friend of mine lives up the road a bit, we went up there. He's a muggle, but his parties are great. Did you not have fun, Harry?" Draco asks taking his turn to look confused.

"Of course I had fun. I guess, I don't really remember that much. I thought that was all just a dream and I didn't realize that there were so many gay and lesbian couples around here. Are any of them witches or wizards?" Harry asks while standing and putting on his jeans. Then moves to put on his contacts from the dresser.

"I saw a few people from school actually. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, like I said I guess I remember, just waved it off to a dream though. Continue."

"Well, they kinda surprised me the first time I saw them but once we got to know each other we became good friends. Two of them were girls and there was a guy. The guy is dating a muggle. I actually tried dating him once, but…. It didn't work out," he finishes looking at his hands.

Harry turns away from the dresser, still rubbing an eye, "I wonder why it didn't work out," he says teasing Draco.

Draco leans back against the headboard of Harry's bed, putting his hands behind his head comfortably, "Yeah, I wonder, I mean it's not like I was waiting for someone or anything like that," Draco teases back.

"I'm sure," Harry says running a hand through his already sleep ruffled hair. He walks across the room to his bed and drops onto it lying his head on Draco's stomach, "We really should get going to Diagon Alley. We don't want to get stuck by everyone trying to be there at noon. How do you think that your parents would react to the news of us?"

"I don't know. I mean I know I'll have to tell them eventually and I think that mum would be far more accepting of us than dad ever would," Draco says watching as Harry gets up again and puts on a t-shirt.

Harry shrugs not really caring what Lucius thought of his relationship with Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco walk side-by-side down Diagon Alley, earning several questioning looks from fellow students. Several of the stores that they enter are filled with people that they know, friends and enemies alike. They both think to themselves for a second, before each decides to introduce each other to friends.

"I don't think that Crabbe and Goyle are too appreciative of me," Harry says as they are walking out of the Florish and Blotts, which is the last stop on their list.

Draco shrugs, "I don't know, but they listen to me, so they'll deal with you. Besides I don't really care what they think."

"I sure hope so," Harry mutters, waving at Seamus as he passes by the couple, "Because I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

As they head towards the end of Diagon Alley, Draco clasps Harry's hand in his own.

"Harry!" a voice behind the two teens call out.

Draco tries to take his hand from Harry's, but Harry grips his hand tighter to keep him from escaping. Harry turns and is almost tackled by a girl with bushy hair and laughing brown eyes.

"Hermione!" he cries, dropping Draco's hand so that he can hug is best friend, "Ho have you been? It's good to see you."

Draco turns to walk away, but Harry grabs his hand, "Oh, no you don't," he says pulling Draco back to him.

Hermione pulls out of the hug with Harry and notices the hand holding. Grinning she pulls Harry and Draco into a hug, "Oh, my boys are gowing up!"

Draco frowns and hugs her back, "So, I'm your boy now?"

Hermione scoffs and pulls away, "Ron and Harry have always been my boys, now that you're with Harry. I suppose that you can be counted as mine also," she says matter of factly.

Draoc laughs, "So, I guess I belong to two people now?" he says looking at Harry suggestively, "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, well it won't be when she starts ordering you around."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims hitting Harry on the arm.

"Not to mention the abuse."

"If I abuse you, it's because you don't listen to me. And don't get the point the first time."

"Well, you don't actually have to hit us. You could just say it louder the second time," Harry says still rubbing his arm.

"You'd still ignore me."

"Man, Gryffindors are stupid," Draco mutters absentmindely, then looks over to them glaring at him, "Umm… oops?"

"Well, what would be your course of action for people not listening to you?" Hermione asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be more like a Slytherin," Draco replies grinning.

"Git," Harry and Hermione mumble.

"So, where's the weasel?"

Hermione shrugs, "He came last week, ferret."

"Now that was uncalled for," Draco says getting annoyed, "That guy was a psycho and had no right to be at our school. I hurt for weeks after that incident."

"I wish I could have strangled that guy myself," Harry says through his teeth, "Mostly because of what he put me and my friends through. Not to mention the fact that because og him Cedric is dead."

"Well, the ferret thing was funny," Hermione says then looks at the looks that the boys are giving her, "Oh, but he was a bastard."

"So, the good rules out the bad?" Harry asks her grinning.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "No, that's like if You-Know-Who gave a donation to an orphanage. He'd still be evil no matter how much good he did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry and Draco mutter at the same time.

"Well, you boys probably want to go ahead and get back. I mean you have to pack all of your stuff that you got today, since we leave for school tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was great to see you, Hermione," Harry says hugging Hermione again.

"Yeah, it was great to see the both of you also," she says hugging Harry back, "But I'll see you guys tomorrow on the train. Have fun and see you tomorrow," Hermione says walking away from the boys.

"Well, lets get back," Draco says as he grabs Harry's hand and continues walking.


	10. Summer's End

"So, what is there to do in this place?" Harry asks Draco, grinning.

Both of them had already packed all of their stuff in their trunk, had dinner, and ere now just laying around the living room.

"Hmm… let me think. Do you feel like going swimming? The pool out back is heated and there are lights out there, so we can see what we're doing," Draoc says looking at Harry with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure, let's go. I can't stand it when you make the pout face," Harry says standing and going to get changed.

"So, when do you tihnk that your parents will be back?"

Draco shrugs, "I don't know. Depends on when they come out of hiding."

"Good," Harry says pulling Draco close to him, "That means that I have you all to myself for the rest of the summer."

"It's not like the summer is that much longer," Draco mutters, "And you're so bad," he says as Harry kisses him before jumping into the pool.

Draco smiles and jumps in after his boyfriend. Draco and Harry find each other under the water. They come back up for air when all of a sudden Draco pushes Harry against the poolwall. Harry wraps his arms around Draco's neck and goes in for a kiss.

"So, are you having fun?" Draco asks between kisses.

"Of course I am," Harry replies, "We'll still be this way tomorrow right?"

"Of course," Draco says kissing him again, "I don't care what the people at school think about us. I'm beginning to think that you should come for the summer more often."

"Yeah, that would be nice, but I think that next summer I'm scheduled to be at Lupins."

"Scheduled?"

"Yeah, Remus was in Africa this summer so I couldn't go there. I don't know we don't have to worry about till summer caomes again. But one things for sure, you don't have to persude me to come here."

Draco kisses Harry passionately, before Draco swims away taunting Harry to chase after him.

"Are you trying to drive me mad?" Harry asks loudly, not bothering to move from his position against the wall, "Because your plans working."

"Hopefully, I can make you tired and I don't have to drug you later…." Draco stops talking as Harry eyes him, "I'm just joking."

"Keep joking, Draco, but that doesn't mean that you're getting any tonight," Harry says diving underneath the water and attacking Draco from underneath.

Harry jerks awake as Draco hits him in the face with his elbow, "Oww… Bloody hell, Draco." Harry mumbles rubbing his sore cheek before looking over at the thrashing boy beside him.

Harry sighs and shakes his boyfriend awake, "Draco, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Harry says wiping some sweat off of Draco's forehead.

Draco jumps awake as Harry's hand comes down onto his forhead again, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare," Harry replies kissing the teen's forehead, "You were worrying me, so I woke you up. What was it about?"

"I don't remember," Draco lies quickly… a little too quickly.

"Draco?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry. I'm not in the mood for being understood."

"Okay," Harry says nodding his head, "Let's just lay here then," he finishes pulling Draco into his arms and running his hand through Draco's wet hair.

"Just leave me alone, Harry," Draco says kinda annoyed, "I'm not a baby and I don't need to be protected."

"Draco, I'm just trying to comfort you alright, I love you, stop trying to put up such a fight. Besides you helped me when I had a nightmare."

Draco sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes for a moment, "Look, Harry, thank you for trying, but there are somethings that you can't help. I mean my past is really complicated."

"And I want to know about your past. You don't have to tell me anything tonight, but at least let me be here for you. I want to be here for you. I don't really understand why you're being so distant."

"It's nothing, Harry. Really I'm sorry that I said anything okay. Let's just try to get some sleep so that we are rested enough to go to school tomorrow."

Harry sighs feeling rejected, but reluctantly agrees that they both need sleep. He kisses Draco before Draco turns on his side facing away from Harry, "Goodnight, Draco."

"Good-night, Harry," the pile of blankets beside him answers, "And thank you for caring."

Harry nods his head, thinking that there was a lot he still didn't know about Draco, but he wanted to learn and he would do whatever it took to find out about his boyfriend's past.

Draco sighs as Harry finally turns the light back out and lies down turning his back to Draco's back. Draco still had a lot of reservations about being with Harry and his feelings. And he didn't know how to tell Harry about the past that he tried so hard to forget. And even though Harry, the man he loved, as right beside him in the bed, he felt oddly alone, wondering if Harry could ever fill that void.


End file.
